After
by ElliotFoxx
Summary: While Marcus focus' on building a functioning android society, Connor and Hank find themselves involved in a conspiracy involving FBI agent Amelia Hart that threatens the life of the new android leader. The liberation of the android's was only the beginning of the story, this...Is the rest.
1. Introduction

The revolution was over. The city of Detroit had been relinquished, passed over into the metal hands of the androids by none other than the president herself. One minute the media-named 'Leader of Jericho', Markus, had found both himself and his people pressed against a wall and then, with the words 'stand down' echoing in the surrounding SWAT teams ears they had been free, although, it hadn't all quite been all that simple. Shortly after an evacuation order had been formally declared, Detroit was to be official android territory and any human who wished to leave could do so with help from the state immediately. Thousands left, the population dropping by what was estimated to be around 60% - but, anyone who was actually there knows the recorded numbers were at least a thousand light. In the following days countless homes were abandoned, stores and streets left empty as people fled into the surrounding cities, even going as far as to leave the state entirely. Some however, did stay - the androids had proved themselves to be a peaceful people after all and the truth of the matter is, not everyone could afford to move. As peace resettled over the city, the cogs of a new age began turning - yes, the revolution itself was over but, the change hadn't even begun. In just a few weeks after the events outside the Cyberlife holding camp, androids had swarmed upon houses, the properties left abandoned by the humans became homes again and abandoned sections of the city were rejuvenated as slowly but, surely the city came alive once more. The humans were not left behind in this, the facilitation of relations between the remaining human population spear-headed by non-other than Simon, Markus' own second hand, was a triumph - proving definitively that the two races could work in tandem after all. While the city seemed to grow from strength to strength, of course they encountered certain hurdles, some larger than others – This is the story of one of those problems, maybe the most critical of them all.


	2. Home Base

Amelia Hart had been one of the few humans to remain in Detroit after the cities Android Declaration had been officially signed at the White House. She'd been in the White House herself to whiteness it, watched with her own two eyes as the ink had dried against the paper. Before she had taken the leap and joined the FBI, she had worked for the DPD under one Lieutenant Hank Anderson and it was now that she returned back to that precinct, back to her former boss with an opportunity.

Walking through front doors of the building, Amelia advanced upon the desk clerk slipping her ID card from her pocket as she greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning M'am, how can I help you today?"

"Agent Amelia Hart, here to see Lieutenant Hank Anderson - I have the proper clearance" she spoke softly.

"Just give me a second to run this through the system and I'll open the doors right away" the clerk smiled "sorry for the inconvenience"

"No, no, it's none at all - do what you got to do" she offered. The transition from android service back to a system that included human workers once more had been a difficult one for many. The things that androids could do with record ease where once again analogue; pushing us back into an age where swiping cards and using database's to check ID's manually were once again common place. The clerk picked his eyes back up from the computer terminal in front of him, offering a warm smile as he handed back her ID.

"You're all clear, if you would like to continue to your right the doors will open for you – have a pleasant visit Miss Hart".

Swiping her ID off the clerk, she nodded back in response "thank you".

Before she had even managed to successfully navigate her way through the automatic barrier, a shoulder collided with hers. The man next to her flinched, looking down upon Amelia pulling his eyes over her body as he allowed a smile to graze his lips.

"Didn't mean to walk into you there" he placed a hand on her bicep "please" he offered out his other hand, urging her to continue through the doors further unscathed before him.

"Detective Gavin Reed".

Amelia took his hand, shaking once before letting it go.

"Amelia Hart – FBI liaison".

"What happened to Perkins?"

"He was fired" she spoke quickly, annoyance itching at her feet the longer she was held up.

"Why?" Gavin's grow furrowed. Smiling prettily, flashing little white teeth over her lips, Amelia spoke calmly.

"That's confidential".

Eyebrows flicking upwards, Gavin let out a long, low whistle.

"Well, if you need anything I'm your man…And there's an empty terminal by my desk if you need space to work" The detective appeared to square himself, eyes flickering from her eyes downwards coming to rest intermittently on something all together inappropriate, as if she wouldn't notice. Pressing her lips into an un-amused line, Amelia addressed the detective with blunt words.

"Actually, do you know where I would be able to find Lieutenant Anderson?"

"Hank? What do you want with Hank?" Gavin snorted, disbelief obvious in his features. Eyebrow cocked, Amelia spoke calmly.

"Now I don't think that is any of your concern Detective Reed, do you?"

Flustered, Gavin tried to regain what little pride he could "sorry, I…I didn't mean to pry – his, Lieutenant Anderson's desk is over there".

Amelia softened "Thank you, Gavin. Now if you would kindly inform the Lieutenant when he returns to his desk that I wish to speak to him – I'll be waiting in the meeting room".

"Yes, M'am" Reed nodded profusely.

"And make sure he brings along his partner too".

"The android?" Gavin gawped.

"Connor, yes" Amelia watched him carefully, allowing her blue eyes to narrow slightly warning the detective to choose his next words with care.

"Certainly" Gavin recovered "I'll make sure he gets the message". Somewhat composed, he managed to smile again, one that Amelia returned to him with equal warmth. Now it was her who pressed her hand to his elbow.

"Thank you Gavin, you've been a great help".

"No problem" he spoke softly, eyes darting from Amelia's eyes to her mouth as she spoke. Before he had a chance to respond further Amelia had taken her leave, already out of earshot, walking as briskly as her heels would allow toward the meeting room of the DPD.

Once inside she settled herself, perching lightly atop one of the desks as she rifled through the bag formally swung over her arm. She removed numerous items from it then, including but not limited to: a folder containing archaic paper bound documents, a tablet, microchip and a box that she switched on, causing it to emit a series of high pitched squeals before once again falling silent. She didn't have to wait long before a knock came at the door. Walking in blind, Hank blinked repeatedly as he laid tired blue eyes upon Amelia's smile.

"Well, I never" he spoke with pure disbelief, taking Amelia in his arms as she approached him.

"Hank!" She jubilated, the sternness that had occupied her body previously vanishing easily as she came to rest in between the elder man's arms.

"I gotta say, I though Gavin was lying when he told me you'd set up in here waiting to speak to me" releasing her, although not entirely, Hank held onto her shoulders taking in the mere sight of her before him.

"Well here I am" Amelia flashed another smile she couldn't quite contain as Hank finally dropped her from his hold. Peeking around her old colleague, Amelia advanced upon the only other person in the room.

"Agent Amelia Hart" she held out her hand horizontal, palm and fingers outstretched. Connor furrowed his brow gently, tilting his head to one side.

"Shake her hand for God sake" Hank groaned through gritted teeth, using a hand to shield his eyes. Reacting instantly now, Connor reached for her hand shaking it with what Amelia assumed would be a perfectly calculated grip before introducing himself. b

"Connor" he smiled "I'm the –" he stopped short, brain seemingly overwhelmed as the pre-programmed greeting sentence fell apart on his tongue. He was the android sent by Cyberlife, or at least he had been, now however he had no affiliation to the tech giant; he was here of his own fruition now. Shaking his head microscopically, he reiterated his introduction in slower more confident tones.

"I'm Connor" he settled.

"I'm very glad to finally meet you Connor, I've heard a lot about you" Amelia slid her hand from Connor's, taking her time to look briefly over his features as she stepped backward.

"I wish I could say the same for you, Agent" Connor spoke while quickly perusing the extensive ID database connected to his neural network, deftly pulling up and cataloguing all the information relevant to the Agent stood before him.

"I bet you can though" Amelia's eyes focused "you've scanned me, what did you learn?" Connor although, physically taken aback was not the first to answer; rather it was Hank who interrupted with a question of his own.

"How did you know he'd scanned you?" Hank folded his arms across his chest, screwing up his nose in confusion.

"Slight glimmer in his right iris, the RK800 model was made with higher powered iris camera's mostly to aid with identification and night vision in the field and hostile environments, but in the right light you can see them focus if you know what you're looking for" Amelia gestured as she spoke, pointing towards Connor's head before finishing "that and for a brief moment your LED flashed yellow". Connor reached up to his temple, tracing the embedded circle with this index finger. He'd almost forgotten it was there until Amelia had brought it up. Hank let out a snorting laugh.

"Shit, she's almost as good as you" he chuckled "looks like you've got yourself some competition now, Connor". His laughing subsided slowly, cut across firmly by a cool bark from Amelia.

"Hank" she warned. The older man quietened, allowing Connor to speak once more. It took him a second or two to recalibrate his thoughts, the distraction of Hank seeming to take orders without complaint bringing red flashes of intrigue before him.

"You asked me what I had learned from my scan" Connor wrung his hands together, waiting patiently for Amelia's nod signalling for him to continue "you are Amelia Hart, former detective here at the DPD where you worked alongside the Lieutenant for a period of five years after being hand picked from the academy. In 2030, you were head hunted for a specific confidential department working inside the FBI. You were relived of your former FBI duties in November of last year and were appointed head of a Governmental branch specialising in outside liaison with the newly android state of Detroit" he stopped "a large proportion of your personal data is classified". Connor shook his head, rebooting his system before once again being locked out. Not missing a beat, Amelia nodded.

"It's nice to know Cyberlife didn't find a way to give you access to all the confidential data bases out there" she forced a smile to her lips. From across the room, Hank spat.

"You left to work for the FBI?"

Amelia nodded, waving him away easily with a hand "I think it's time we got down to the real reason I'm here, don't you?" No one opposed her, so she continued "Connor, if you would take care of that camera".

Connor glanced toward Hank automatically, waiting for any sign of conformation from his partner that he should complete the order. He received it in the form of a curt nod. Connor killed the camera. Sliding herself back onto the table top, moving the small black box out of her way as she did, she picked through the folders in front of her.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hank knotted his forehead.

"It's a sound distorter, used to paralyse field bugs" Connor gestured the box "that, specifically is the LB-18 model, specialised to deal with the most intricate of listening devices".

"Fuck, 'melia – you think we're bugged?" Hank's concern although etched into his features was waved away once again by Amelia as if unimportant.

"Precautions" she offered, picking up a folder containing a dizzying amount of documents and handing to Hank.

"I'm bringing this to you for two reasons. One, in the whole of my working life there is only one man I have ever entrusted my life to and therefore feel secure sharing this data with" she cast eyes toward Hank, throwing a small smile in his direction before continuing "and two, I firmly do not believe I can crack this without your help". Hank didn't need to look up to know that Amelia had turned her attention to Connor now. She stood in front of him, micro-chip held gently between her fingers.

"This is the only electronic chip containing the details held within those files" Amelia shook the chip slightly "may I?"

"You may" Connor nodded meeting Amelia's eyes as they spoke. He stooped, bending slightly at his neck to allow her to reach his temple easily. Connor's artificial skin peeled back to form a neat circle, the cool metal underneath exposed catching the light as Amelia tapped against it with a finger. Soundlessly the metal circle slid away, revealing another panel that harboured a collection of input slots; it was here that she inserted the chip, removing her fingers quickly before the panel slipped back into place and Connor's temple returned to normal. Blinking repeatedly, Connor rapidly downloaded the new data files, analysing them at record speeds as Amelia backed away, placing herself atop the desk once more.

"What is contained within that folder and the microchip, is all the information available relating to an underground organisation that we believe has planned an assassination attempt upon Markus; although, I'm almost positive they don't intend to stop there".

"Shit" Hank growled, flicking through the documents in his hands with increasing agitation "if this is for real we're looking at a whole fucking conspiracy".

Amelia nodded "that's why I need you, we need to find, infiltrate and take down these persons before anything has chance to escalate". Connor abandoned the silence he had fallen into, eyes flickering between Hank and Amelia with alarming frequency.

"If these documents are correct, it implies that the DPD is corrupt" Connor stared at Amelia, his LED quickly cycling from blue to yellow and back again.

Amelia tapped the box beside her "Hence the precautions".

"Amelia, I, I don't know how we're supposed to help – you need a whole damn team on cases like this, me and the boy we're not nearly enough" Hank flicked further into the document "you work for the Feds, surely you've got someone higher up you can call in?"

Amelia sighed biting the edge of her lip before swallowing, she met the Lieutenant with a gaze like steel "we're it Hank. It might be news to you but, even though the android race were given an official pardon by the state that doesn't mean everyone agrees with it and some of those people are more influential than is helpful".

"If I may" Connor interjected waiting for Amelia's nod before he continued "From the documents presented to me, it appears as though Agent Hart was given this task to render her and the state of Detroit vulnerable without suspicion falling upon the American Government or the FBI".

"Who the fuck did you piss off this time?" Hank groaned, glaring at Amelia with something close to concern echoing in his eyes.

"Surprisingly this one isn't about me – but, we have a working theory".

Connor picked up his head "you believe the organisation intending to kill Markus is linked to the production of red ice".

Amelia nodded "The success of the android revolution and implementation of android rights has caused a bit of hassle for red ice dealers, thirium isn't as easily attainable as it used to be and you can't exactly go around murdering androids for it – the decline in available thirium has lead to less red ice on the streets, which you'd see as a good thing, if it wasn't for the current drug crisis. Red ice sales go down and suddenly there's a lot of people out of pocket, some of them in higher places than I'd like, I'm pretty sure my old boss is on the take from one of the cartels".

Hank swallowed paling visibly "the FBI can't be seen to not be doing anything, so they've sent you, asphyxiated your resources and have themselves a perfect scape goat for when shit hits the fan" Hank quickly pieced things together in his head, mumbling over his beard "so I take it the plan is to let this 'organisation' kill Markus and whoever else they have to, destabilising the android state so they can move in and start harvesting thirium again" he paused before adding a violent "fuck the feds man".

"That's the short and long of it" Amelia shuffled in place "so, you guys in?"

Connor nodded eagerly "we would be delighted to help you, Agent". Hank creased his eyes at his partner, raising a questioning eyebrow before beginning to slowly shake his head

"Fuck it; I was starting to get bored around her anyway" Hank allowed himself to smile, if only for a second. Delighted, Amelia stood from the desk, opening her arms.

"Welcome to the team boys".


	3. Brush Strokes

Music swept around the studio from four resident speakers stationed at the corners of the four surrounding walls. Together they formed a melody that floated through the air, filling the space completely from the open work space to the gaps in between paint pots and canvas'. Light broke into the room illuminating the pine floor from an impossibly large window stationed along the back wall, casting its angelic glow upon any who wondered before it. Some might say it was the perfect environment for creation, or at least one man would and there certainly would be others who agreed with him. Markus locked his legs underneath him, rocking back slightly on his heels as he altered his perspective. Paint littered the tips of his fingers and his wrists, flecks of blush, red, nude and orange standing out bold against brown skin. Nodding to himself, he set down the palette, slipping himself gently from underneath it before withdrawing four steps back. How long he stood there for, he couldn't quite tell. He lost himself staring at the calm brush strokes that made up an eye, the darker tones that surrounded the lips and the blue of the collar. What he had produced was perfect, a snapshot of his former owner, his friend and his father: Carl Manfred would now be forever held by this canvas. Markus turned the music off with a quick wave of his hand, plunging the room into silence. Around him the world came back into focus. He could hear the birds chattering outside, coupled with gentle buffeting of the wind against the walls accumulating to form a natural cacophony of noise that swirled in the depths of his ears. Advancing upon the room's ceramic sink, he manipulated the taps causing water to gush forth clearing his hands of the paint stains. To his left the heavy panelled door slid open, allowing footsteps to echo softly around the room. Markus didn't need to look up to know who had joined him. Instead he busied himself at the sink, adding soap to his hands until he had cleared the remaining paint. The footsteps neared, resting at a stop mere feet away from him.

"You're back late" he dried his hands on a cloth, looking up and into the pale blue eyes of the android before him.

"Meeting ran late, we hit a slight snag on the android identification bill" Simon smiled lacing his fingers with Markus' before placing a small peck on the other androids lips.

"What did you settle on?"

"Non-visible barcodes, we figured if it isn't broken don't fix it and it was pointed out that rounding up all the known androids for finger print carvings might prove to be a little too tricky" Simon sighed his shoulders heavy as he lifted his hand to his brow, kneading the space above his eyebrows relentlessly "now we just need to design a scanner that can detect the code under synthetic skin". Twisting his hand out of Simon's grasp, Markus stretched his palm out before him, looking at the other android with a faint mist in his eyes. He looked tired, the emotional burden of restructuring the whole of android society taking it toll on his posture. Wordlessly Simon too lifted his hand, placing a pale metal palm against Markus' as they exposed their bio-skeletons to each other. In the moment they felt as one, a singular being swaddled in the comfort of each other's mental embrace - and just for a moment they stole themselves some peace. Lacing their fingers once more allowing their skin to re-mask the metal underneath, Markus' lifted Simon's chin, a hooked finger gently pulling his eyes to his.

You, are doing incredible things Simon" signature wonder fought it's way into his voice "and I know you'll find a way around any problem in your path". With a hand cupping Markus' cheek, Simon finally found a smile rising to his lips.

"I hope so" the words left him quietly as if doubt was strangling them at the base of his throat, his eyes once more falling to meet the floor.

It was Markus who spoke suddenly, breaking the small lull they had fallen into with the crack of a smile and a rushed whisper.

"I want to show you something". Simon's brow furrowed. He was still furrowing it as Markus whipped him around, a hand on his waist guiding him as he twisted on the balls of his feet. It took only two steps for both men to be stood directly in front of the canvas.

"I've been working on it all afternoon". Simon's mouth fell ajar, his lips parting as words failed him repeatedly. Shaking himself, he blinked three times before wrapping himself closer to Markus with a hand draped across his shoulders.

"It's, it's so...life like" Simon dropped Markus, advancing on the painting to inspect it further "1,302,042 brush strokes, 16 different shades of paint both store bought and mixed; 6 of which are variants of the colour pink alone". Markus chuckled to himself watching as Simon catalogued every detail he could.

"You like it then?"

Simon stopped admiring the painting, turning instead upon the artist; his blue eyes glistening.

"I think it's amazing" he stepped closer to Markus once more, snaking an arm around his waist before dropping his head to the androids shoulder "it'll make a beautiful tribute". Markus pursed his lips against the top of Simon's head, kissing the blonde nest of hair that sat there. They stayed there sharing a loose embrace for a time basking in the moment of quiet, of just being; 'being' having not been a luxury they had been afforded for long.

"I hope...I'm not interrupting anything" the voice turned both of the androids heads toward the door. There emerging from behind the sliding panel door was Carl. He wheeled himself in, helped only by the electronic motor that turned the wheels of his chair as commanded by a joystick. The chair itself had been a gift from Markus, having found it in an old antique store labelled as nothing but trash – he'd fixed it, offering it to Carl as a means of independent transportation; now he no longer could rely upon a devoted android carer. Not that he needed to, he did have Markus back after all.

"Of course not" Markus smiled "I painted something for you". The two androids backed away from the canvas, allowing space for Carl to approach and properly look at Markus' work. The air caught in Carl's throat, for reasons completely unrelated to his illness for once as his eyes danced upon the painting. From behind a hand came to rest upon his shoulder, the grip soft almost doting as Markus' voice echoed in the room.

"It will be displayed at the KLCY android hospital and will be the first thing anyone sees as they walk into the Manfred ward".

"Markus" Carl choked on his words feeling pride radiate through his spine "it's.."

"Deserved" Markus finished "without you, I would not be the man I am today". Stooping low, Markus took the old man into his arms holding him gently but, strong squeezing his eyes shut as he did.

"Words cannot describe how proud I am of you Markus" Carl was released, keeping hold of Markus' hand even after he had stood "how proud I am that I can call you a son". A smile broke Markus' lips, mist once again covering his pale eyes as Carl's hand dropped back to his knee.

"Now" the old man cleared his throat "if you two are finished in here, I would like to finish a bit of my own work...and I do believe you have a hospital to open". Markus nodded.

"The studio's yours".

With Markus turning to leave, Simon rested a hand on Carl's shoulder patting him.

"Is there anything you need before we leave?"

"You're not here to take care of me, Simon. I can manage on my own" he rest a hand on the androids wrist for a second "but, the offer was appreciated. Now go keep him out of trouble, will you". Carl winked earning a smirk from Simon.

"I'll try".

"What do you think?" Markus spun on his heels, dress shoes sliding easily against the wooden floor as he turned. From the door way Simon found a smile creeping across his lips eagerly, his eyes eating away at the black suit, bow-tie combination that currently wrapped Markus like a glove.

"You look stunning, as always" he spoke wistfully, losing himself at the sight of the other android. Playing with the edge of his waist coat, Markus peeled his eyes upwards again his brow knotting ever so slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Simon advanced on Markus, wrapping arms around his neck before planting his lips against him. Markus reciprocated, his hands falling on Simon's waist before a hand reached for his cheek pulling him ever closer. It was Simon who broke the kiss, leaning back into a neat 'C' shape.

"We need to go, or we'll be late" he breathed eliciting a groan from Markus "come on". Simon insisted, pushing himself from Markus's embrace and instead offering him a hand which was taken eagerly. They made their way down the stairs, the taping of their shoes ringing out into the open space as they raced each other, Simon pulling Markus along as quickly as he could. At the bottom of the stairs Carl waited, his chair flanked by a dark-haired man. The android's stopped, the shallow giggling that had escaped their lips tapering off as they pulled up in front of the door.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright without us?" Markus kept his fingers twisted with Simons, watching the man behind Carl's chair intently.

"I'll be fine, Leo has offered to stay the night and I can reach both of you if there is an emergency" Carl dismissed Markus' worry. Advancing upon the chair, Markus hugged Carl tightly.

"If you need anything, you give one of us a call and I'll send someone over" Markus fixed his eyes on Carl now only earning him nothing but, a brief shake of the head from his adoptive father.

"I'll be fine – now you boys go have fun, keep changing the world" he called, watching on as the two men walked from the house, the doors sliding out of their way automatically as they neared.


	4. Chicken Feed

Amelia shivered against the cold, the night air biting at her extremities with sharpened teeth.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"This is where I usually meet him" Hank rubbed his hands together, turning to face the agent as she shivered at his side. The pair stood before a food truck, the large neon signage attached to its roof flickering the words 'chicken feed' into the dying light as they waited. It had been closed for some time, the shutters drawn over the windows signalling the end of the vendors work day – at least that suggested it would be quiet. Grating gravel under her shoes, Amelia turned on Hank once more.

"I've scoped the area twice, if you need back-up or anything goes wrong you signal me right away".

"Ah, shut up – I know how to do my job" Hank waved her away almost literally, his face dismissive as he cast eyes over her stubborn figure "I'll be fine" he insisted. Nodding somewhat reluctantly, Amelia wrapped arms around herself, tugging at the collar of her coat before taking her leave across the street. The car was parked inconspicuously, although she supposed it didn't really matter either way – they were meeting Hank's contact, it would make sense for Hank's car to be there, lazily popped up on to the pavement a short distance away. Slipping into the rear seat, Amelia refused to drop her eyes from the man now leaning against the chicken feed truck, his arms crossed across his chest like he didn't have a care in the world. Heart beat racing she forced herself to settle.

"Do you know who Hank's contact is?" Amelia threw eyes sideways meeting the back and side of Connor's head.

"His name is Pedro Aabdar. He has a criminal record including multiple charges for fraud and illegal gambling along with two counts of petty theft and has minor ties to the Detroit criminal underground" Connor spoke stoically, his features unchanged as he reeled off facts seamlessly upon them being recounted in his own head.

Amelia narrowed her eyes "do you think he'll be able to help us? God knows we have no other leads", Connor shrugged looking uneasy a glassy stare taking over his eyes for a second.

"I don't know" he admitted.  
Twenty minutes slipped by them easily without any sign of movement. Hank had taken to leaning against one of the tall metal tables left out by the food vendor, his elbows sticking up vertically allowing him to cup his face in his hands. If Amelia didn't know better she would have said he had fallen asleep but, she knew, even Hank wasn't that stupid. He came from across the street, weaving his way around fallen trash cans and street lights as he picked his way carefully closer to Hank.

"Hank, my man!" Pedro advanced on the lieutenant, his arms out wide in greeting, a smile spreading wide across his face "what can I do for you?" He lent atop the table, tipping his cap in faux gentlemanly manner. Hank grumbled, the feeling slowly coming back into his arms and wrists as he straightened himself.

"I, uh, need to ask you a few questions Pedro" Hank's hands fell into his pockets.

"Anything bro, you need some tips on the horses?" Pedro raised an eyebrow, mischief playing along his forehead as his eyes widened. Hank fixed him with a pale glare.

"Pedro, I need to know if you have any connections with red ice dealers". The criminals face contorted immediately, the smile slipping clean from his features in an instant. Solidifying, Pedro coiled visibly shaking his head at the floor.

"Psh, man. Don't ask me things like that".

Hank prompted him with a look "I just need a name, no-one needs to know it was you I got it off".

Pedro peeled backwards, trainers scraping against the floor as he pulled them along the concrete.

"Nah, nah, nah man. I can't tell you things like that, those guys are dangerous. You don't want to go poking around by those guys" he was getting twitchy now, distancing himself from the Lieutenant who made no effort to move at all.

"Pedro" Hank sighed "if you don't give me a name, I'm going to have to take you in".

"What the fuck, man. I thought we were cool – why you got to go and throw things like that out". Pedro took a clean step backward, the ball of his foot balanced and ready for the sprint he was about to make. If Hank hadn't of worked in the force for as long as he had, maybe he wouldn't have seen Pedro's body language as clearly as he did, maybe he would have mistook it for the jitters, but he didn't. Reaching for his holster, Hank pulled his gun levelling it square at Pedro's chest.

"All's I need is a name, Pedro, then we can both go back to doing what we do best" Hank's voice was calm and level "It's important that you give me a name, people could die, Pedro".

Pedro screwed up his face, gesturing wildly "shit, man. If I give you a name, I'm gonna die!"

Hank swore softly under his breath, annoyance evident in the wrinkles of his forehead as he took two clean steps toward the criminal in front of him.

"Then I'm going to have to take you in".

Amelia's hand had been on the door handle ever since Pedro had arrived outside the truck, her fingers twitching against the metal as she waited, biding her time as to not screw up the whole thing. It was only when Pedro had backed away; his back turned to the car that she had silently popped open the door careful to mask the noise under the sound of the criminals own strangled voice. She was about to step from the car when the gun shot sounded. Adrenaline surged through her body in unstoppable waves calling upon all her muscles to act. Diving from the backseat of the car, she twisted hard aiming her own weapon at the now fleeing criminal. A bullet caught him in the lower leg, the explosion of a shot coming from over her shoulder before she could fully rationalise what had occurred. Lying on the floor Pedro writhed, gripping his leg while screaming wildly unable to move as waves of pain drowned him. Amelia's eyes shot up leaving the view of injured criminal and toward the figure laying flat against the floor a short distance away. Spurred on now more by panic than adrenaline, she found her feet once more, unlocking her legs to make a mad dash toward the Lieutenant. She was quick but, Connor was exceedingly quicker. After firing at Pedro and immobilising him with an almost perfect shot, he had descended upon the seemingly still figure of Hank as he lay splayed against the concrete. Now he knelt at his side, having already torn Hank's shirt open revealing a steadily pulsing hole just below his left shoulder. Connor's hands seemed to blur to Amelia as he cleanly tore a sleeve from his jacket, pressing it to the bullet wound on the Lieutenants chest with meticulous care. He glanced upwards, watching as Amelia hit her knees beside him.

"I have called an ambulance, they should arrive shortly" the android's voice was calm, showing no signs of the distress that seemed to echo clearly in the violent turbulence of his brown eyes. He hauled in a breath.

"I have also alerted the precinct to our location requesting immediate back-up, they will arrive equipped to pick up the perpetrator; for now the injury he sustained should render him immobile long enough for them to reach us".

"Will" Amelia struggled with her words, emotions spinning around her head at break neck speeds "will he be okay?"

Connor furrowed his brow, eyes burning as he peeled his eyes from the Lieutenants still body, fixing them on Amelia will a plea in his eyes she wished she could answer.

"I…I don't know" he mumbled "I seem to be having some interference with my external scanners". Amelia nodded, patting the android gently on the back before pushing herself to her feet. Shaky legs seem to hold her in place, her knees willing to support her for a little long.

"Keep pressure on that wound, I'm going to go secure the perp".

Connor nodded, focusing back on Hank as Amelia forced herself away from the scene. The sound of her boots against the concrete made the hole in her stomach deepen; the struggled groans of Pedro as he writhed still against the floor making her think she might be sick. Unhooking the metal cuffs attached to her belt, Amelia bent to Pedro, reciting his Miranda rights from memory as her body fell into autopilot.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be…" she snapped the first cuff over his wrist, twisting herself around while her mouth continued working through the pre-memorised speech in her head. Pedro wailed.

"Can you stand?" Her voice was harsh, colder than she had intended but, now was not the time for details.

"Can you stand?" She repeated this time somehow harsher. Standing herself, she yanked against Pedro's arm, hauling him uneasily to his own feet before twisting a second hand behind his back, clicking to cuffs together over his wrists.

"Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

Pedro remained silent, his eyes now wide and bulging, coming to rest upon Hank's still unmoving form and his partners crumpled stance beside him.

"I'm not going to ask you again!" Amelia barked, half choking on her words as she forced them from her throat. Frozen, rabbit-like beside her, Pedro nodded frantically.

"Shit man – Is he going to be okay" his voice was hoarse, rasping from his mouth "I was aiming for his shoulder, I didn't mean, fuck, I didn't mean" he turned to Amelia, eyes screaming "I'm no killer, man, oh, shit, I didn't mean". His panicked yelps fell on deaf ears as Amelia tuned out his squealing yips, she was scared she'd clock him in the face if she didn't – no amount of apologising would make any of this okay right now.

"Connor – status report" she yelled despite her throat being dry, calling over to the android; his posture still twisted over Hank. Connor forced himself to look up from Hank, his face betraying the mess of electronic emotions that burned within.

"I can feel a slight pulse but, he's still unresponsive" once again Connor's voice held out, doing much to calm the pricking sensation of hopelessness that had begun to trickle down the back of her spine.

"The paramedic's will be here soon" Amelia offered, attempting to gift Connor the same dash of hope that he had afforded her. He flashed back a tight nod; his LED settling a defining red, before he turned his attention once again away from Amelia, his lips moving microscopically as he whispered only God knew what in Hank's general direction. With a tightness rapidly expanding in her chest, the high pitched wail of an ambulance siren for once was not a nuisance to her delicate ears but, a cause for her to breathe.


	5. Opening Night

Outside a car waited, its lights turned on, its engine gently rumbling into the evening. Simon reached it first, opening the door for Markus before climbing in after him.

"What took you so long?" North barked from the front seat, half turning to see the pair before redirecting her attention to the road ahead. Since discovering the wonderful world of self-driven cars, she had insisted on driving almost everywhere – usually faster than anyone within the vehicle would like: not that it fazed her. She lent on the accelerator pushing the car forward sending them lurching into the street. Simon wrapped his hand on top of Markus' again before speaking.

"Markus doesn't like leaving Carl on his own".

"He's not on his own" North retorted, throwing eyes quickly toward the backseat via the overhead mirror.

"I don't trust Leo" Markus admitted, slumping somewhat in his seat as he clung back to Simon. North threw the car into a turn, slamming everyone inside violently against the car doors.

Josh piqued, head turning to face Markus "he's been clean for months now, he poses no threat to the old man – you're just jumpy".

Grumbling Markus nodded "you're probably right". North took another corner, this one quicker than the first.

"North, you're going to get us killed" Josh braced himself against the passenger seat's door, arm tensing impossibly around the handle as the car found itself once again on a straight piece of road. North didn't bother to respond, too engrossed in the road that spilled out ahead of her to bother with the quips of her company. In fact, noise didn't fill the space of the car until she hastily mounted the curb a short way from the hospital erected in downtown Detroit. They spilled out messily, Markus clambering from the car first – righting himself on the sidewalk before looking around the area analysing the space for danger, a habit he hadn't quite managed to lose just yet. Simon followed, joined soon by Josh who smoothed his black-velvet dinner jacket down with awkward hands. Joining them last was North, the sound of her heels against the concrete like bullets hitting metal. The boys gawped, a note of appreciation even leaving Josh's mouth in the form of a low but, sharp whistle.

What?" North shrugged, leaning on her right leg inadvertently exposing her thigh as the slit of her dress fell open. Trying and failing to compose themselves, the boys muttered varying compliments under their breaths before Markus found himself able to speak.

"You look incredible" Markus smiled sweetly at her, bringing a slight blush to her cheeks. She blinked once, twice shaking her head slightly allowing brunette hair to frame her face in its usual untamed waves.

"Thank you".

"We should get moving, we're supposed to cut the ribbon in half an hour and there's going to be a lot of press there. It's probably best we're not late" Josh reminded them, being the first to move in the direction of the buildings back entrance. The group followed, Simon and Markus on his tail as soon as he began to walk. Bumping shoulders playfully, Markus shot Simon a wink extending his gate to keep pace with Josh who sped ahead. Behind them North walked at her own pace, a clump full of her dress in her tightened fist as to not dirty it on the uneven floor; glancing up she found a twist met in her stomach, a deep ache beginning and ending in her chest accompanying it. She swallowed, pushing the feeling as far away as she found she could manage before setting her face back to something more neutral than the grimace that had formed on her lips as she had caught Markus reach for Simon's hand.

People seemed to be everywhere. Everyone from newly hired hospital staff, to the human doctors they had drafted in and journalists filled the lobby of the new KLCY android hospital. Almost automatically Simon had found himself whisked away by an attending android that was riddled with questions about the newly formed android identification bill, Josh finding himself dragged along for the ride as another attending swooped upon him too. Slinking her way through the crowd, North had already begun making a circuit of the lobby floor assessing possible entrances and exits as she pressed the flesh with the various journalists she passed; all of them beyond speechless at her.

"Markus!" A voice to his right startled him somewhat, causing him to jump a little. A journalist with rounded glasses and a kind face peered up at him, a tablet propped in one of his hands while the other tapped at it, guided by nothing other than memory alone.

"Markus" the journalist repeated "I'm Jordan Grier from the Detroit Afternoon Gazette, I was just wondering if you had time for a few quick questions". Instantly a smile fell upon Markus' features, signature warmth radiating from him.

Sure".

"That's great" Jordan tapped against his screen, eyes still unwavering, glued on Markus "first, this hospital is the first to be equipped with state of the art android specific machinery as to make the treating of injured androids possible, yes. You also named the building yourself – can you tell us what lead to you decision to build such a hospital and what exactly inspired the name KLCY, which is a bit unusual for a hospital".

Clearing his throat, Markus smiled once more before speaking slowly "There are remarkably few definitive differences between humans and androids. We can use the same stores, wear the same clothes and even live in the same houses, or work in the same work places; one thing that does differ between us is how we are built. While Detroit is home to no less than twelve hospitals that cater to human injuries and illnesses, none existed with the capacities to treat any form of android injuries. I believe that androids, too, should have a safe place they can come where they can be healed – somewhere comforting, with the technology to get them back on their feet no matter the issue" Markus took a breath, swallowing hard before continuing with a hard jaw "the hospitals name is linked to a KL900 social care model who assisted thousands in the bowls of the ship known as Jericho. Without Lucy, I would not be standing before you today but, unfortunately like many others who lost their lives needlessly in the siege; she did not make it out. This hospital is a tribute to her and her effort to keep the android race safe and healthy – we will also be erecting a statue outside the main building to honour her". Markus watched as Jordan's fingers danced across his tablet's screen effortlessly, he smiled, sadness echoing in his eyes and he glanced down once as to read the next of his questions.

"There have been reports of pockets of violence against androids occurring in the southern regions of the city as well as an increase in such attacks across the whole of the united states, what is your response to this?"

"I want to make it known that incidences of android abuse will not be tolerated. We are lucky enough here in Detroit to not only have an amazing police force which is currently dealing with the issue in the city itself but, to have an amazing relations co-ordinator who has pushed through the legislation needed in order to convict these crimes" Markus stole a glance to his left, absorbing the sight of Simon as he answered his own questions the cluster of journalists and guests that had surrounded him nodding and smiling as he spoke "unfortunately, we are aware that this is not the case for other states but, we are working tirelessly with these states and their officials in order to change this and create policies that will protect androids around the whole country and not just in Detroit. However it must be stated that Detroit welcomes any and all androids that seek asylum at our borders and we will fight continuously for android rights no matter where they are…We are alive, they can no longer deny it". Jordan smiled, uneven teeth poking from under his lips as he licked them anxiously.

"One more question if you don't mind Markus, a few androids have been wondering about your stance on more common place matters such as android marriage and the right to reproduce for androids – how would you say you feel about such topics?"

"Everyone has the right to love and we are working alongside experts currently in order to investigate the routes we can take to provide all androids with the means to reproduce, or at least raise their own child" he dropped his gaze, smile spreading across his face shyly before he straightened his mouth to speak "I might even be able to see such things in my own future, as should every other android".

"Does this mean you can confirm that you are indeed working with ex-Cyberlife CEO and founder Elijah Kamski on such matters?" The journalist pressed, his fingers itching with anticipation.

"Unfortunately, I cannot confirm such rumours" Markus shrugged into the shoulders of his jacket, offering out his hand to the journalist as a parting gesture "now if you would excuse me, I have a hospital to open, it has been wonderful talking to you".


	6. Home Again, Home Again

Darkness sat quietly in the room, hanging limp from each corner of furniture - only held at bay by a small lamp balancing upon a bedside table.

"Goodnight, Alice" Luther pressed his lips against the child's forehead, bringing a smile to her lips as he finished pulling up the blanket around her shoulders.

"G'night Luther" Alice's voice travelled quietly into the dark, her tiredness keeping her words low and lazily as her systems quietly powered down. Pushing his heavy frame upright, hands falling upon his knees as he straightened Luther flicked off the light sending the room into a more complete form of darkness. He paused, lingering in the doorway for a moment or two, watching as the android he had taken as his adoptive daughter fell into something close to human sleep. Something inside him relaxed, his mechanical heart creating synthetic warmth that spread through him in his entirety, as he looked on at Alice. If it hadn't of been for the collection of people awaiting his presence down stairs he would have stayed, possibly all night, just to guarantee the small girl's night would be truly uninterrupted. As quiet as his powerful limbs would allow him, Luther closed the door on the girl sleeping inside, journeying down the stairs with all the noise of a sneaking cat, careful to avoid the stairs he knew would squeal under his footfalls as he progressed. So far, Canada had been good to them. They had made it across the border with surprising ease, that may have made up for the tightness that appeared in Luther's chest when he recalled their crossing, allowing them to reach Rose's brothers house alongside herself and Adam. The same couldn't be said for all of the android's formally in Rose's case however. Of the three that had made the journey, only two had reached the house; although, even a month or so later, neither would recount the incident that reduced their number. Orienting himself toward the living room, Luther nudged the door open alerting those nestled inside to his presence before he lowered himself to his former seat on the sofa. Automatically, Kara reached for him, placing a small hand against his knee.

"Is she okay?"

Luther nodded "sleeping". Kara seemed calmed, nodding as she retracted her hand to her own knee now knotting her fingers together. Sat around the low coffee table central in the room they numbered seven, some sat on the available furniture others, namely Adam perched on the edge of a chest of draws his arms folded firmly across his chest.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you need to" Rose's brother, Craig, dropped his gaze against every android in the room lingering for a moment or so longer on Kara "I am more than capable of keeping you safe, and I am happy to provide you with anything you need until you can adapt to life here". He had kind eyes, like Rose's, with a smile that was filled with both strength and compassion.

"Thank you" Kara nodded her thanks, smiling down at her feet.

"We're" the android they had come to know as Vanessa started, her eyes shifting uncomfortably from Craig to Rose and back again "we're going back – we're really thankful for all that you've done for us, we are but, Detroit is our home".

"And it's safe there now, safer than anywhere else – even Canada" her companion offered.

"Jamie's right, because of Markus android's have rights there now. We can be free" Vanessa shifted closer to Jamie, a hand reaching for his as they stood in solidarity of their decision. Craig nodded calmly, his mind whirring slowly in the background of his words.

"We can't make you stay" he said finally, an element of defeat evident in his rustic tones "it is your decision after all". Offering a small smile, Vanessa nodded.

"But" Craig continued "the borders are still as difficult to navigate as ever, it will not be easy getting back".

"Markus will help us" Jamie's voice broke slightly, his eyes shining violently as hope distilled within them.

"Markus?" Kara lifted her head.

"He's got buses taking android's to Detroit from all over the US – there is a pick up point just out of town". The group silenced, falling into a soft lull as minds picked through the information at hand.

"I had heard that android's were being moved from hostile area's into Detroit" Rose picked through her words with care, she had risked much in providing a safe haven for deviants and a part of her had developed feelings close to love for those stationed of the many chairs in this room "that doesn't make it any less risky – there are still a lot of people who would rather androids didn't reach the city limits". Vanessa acknowledged Rose sending a broken smile her way before speaking again.

"We have to try".

"What's the point of being alive, if we can't live" Jamie added, tangling his hands with Vanessa fully now, their grip like iron; much like their decision.

"Okay, okay…We'll help you. I can drive you out and I'm sure Craig wouldn't mind giving you another change of clothes to travel with" Rose's voice strained, tears echoing in her eyes even as she removed them with a seamless swipe of her hand.

"Thank you, Rose. Thank you" descending upon Rose, Vanessa wrapped her arms firmly around her shoulders squeezing her close to her chest. With more tears echoing in her eyes, Rose turned her attention to Kara.

"What about you Kara, will you go?"

For a second Kara felt her throat seize, the components that lined her neck frozen preventing any noise from leaving her.

"I think…I think we're safe here".

"Why would you want to be safe, when Alice would live a proper life in Detroit? She could have a life where she didn't have to hide, Kara – Don't you want that for her?" Vanessa's words rocked Kara, sinking into her like nails. For so long, all she had wanted for her and the android she now called her daughter was safety, a small slice of peace to fill out the rest of their days together. Now a new problem plagued her, what if they no longer had to settle for safe, what if they could have more? From the corner of the room, Adam stirred unfolding his arms.

"Don't leave" he whispered softly causing all attention to switch toward him. He stood, panic strewn lazily across his face in a patchwork of emotion.

"Please don't leave".

In a moment of panic, Kara found herself dizzy steadied only but Luther's large hand squeezing her thigh. Casting eye's to him, her body asking assistance of him silently she opened her mouth to speak, only to hear Luther's first.

"I think Vanessa has a point" he suggested. That only served to force Kara's mind deeper into thought, situations of potential short comings playing repeatedly before her eyes in rapid succession.

"Is it safe?" Kara forced Vanessa to meet her eye completely.

"It's just a bus, straight into Detroit no stops" the android spoke truthfully. Meanwhile, Adam opened his mouth to speak once more only to met by the harsh hushed tones of his mother.

"They have to make their own choice Adam". He closed his mouth, only wishing he could communicate with Kara telepathically like he knew Luther sometimes did if the house was quiet, or if he had something extra private to say.

"I don't know" Kara started, words failing her "we've only just got here but, if we'd be better off in Detroit…" she stopped, tapering off. The idea of uprooting Alice once again made her joints ache but, the idea of a life lead free was sweet enough to make her lick her lips. Luther's hand on her thigh kept her secure; at least with him she knew they would be safe either way. The door to the living room edged open, a small hand clasped around it serving as its steady momentum forward. She appeared from around its edge, large eyes blinking steadily into the light that poured out of the room.

"Alice, you're supposed to be sleeping" Kara moved to stand, only to be held back by Luther's grip. Gingerly, Alice moved toward the gathering – the collection of both androids and humans smiling down at her as she approached.

"I" she stuttered "I was listening". The child looked down at her feet, her toes itching at the carpet as guilt swayed around in her stomach.

"And" Rose prompted as expectant gazes fell upon Alice.

"I want to go home".


	7. Leg Work

The soft metallic beeping emitted from various machines infested Amelia's ears, serving only to heighten the anxiety that limped on in the tissues of her limbs. Her fingers wrapped the limp hand of the Lieutenant, holding onto him with a pressure she wished he could give back. Behind her, diluting the steady noise of respirators and monitors was the heavy tap-tap-tapping of shoes as Connor paced back and forth before the drawn hospital curtain. Every now and then Connor's glances at Hank were intercepted by Amelia, her blue eyes burrowing down into his searching for answers she knew he couldn't give. Since rushing to the hospital, the pair had barely spoken a word to each other beyond Amelia pointing out the deep gash in Connor's right temple; he'd refused the android nurse who had offered to take care of it, favouring instead to pace beside Hank. Inside the room, along side monitors of all kind sat large heavy machinery – presumably for android patients, this was the KLCY after all – still, it did little to put Amelia at ease as she sat clinging to her former boss, head rested against his bed. Scenarios hadn't stopped stampeding through her head, what if's lining up one after another waiting to be analysed and over analysed by every inch of her reasoning. What if she had waited along side him? What if she had made Connor stand in one of the surrounding alleys' as backup? What if she would have reacted quicker? What if the shot would have been fatal? Questions clouded her mind making her want to throw up and it didn't appear as though Connor was any better off.

"Did we catch him?" Hank's voice was strained, barely a groan in the back of his throat as he blinked repeatedly to open his eyes. As quick as a flash, Connor was by his side hovering over Amelia's shoulder like an unlikely guardian angle.

"He's at the station – Connor made sure he couldn't get away".

"That's my boy" Hank coughed violently, sending spasms down his body in waves.  
Connor's eyes widened.

"I'm fine" Hank coughed again, shallower this time "you can stop looking at me all bug eyed".

"Sorry, Lieutenant" Connor shook his head "we have Pedro at the station as Amelia said, Detective Reed took him in, I tried to find someone else but, no one was available".  
Hank laughed at that, realising the movement wouldn't cause him too much pain.

"It's alright, Reed's not stupid, just a prick – did they say when I can get out of here?" Amelia placed a hand on his bicep, pulling the older man's gaze to hers.

"There's no way you're leaving tonight" Amelia's voice was harsh "you scared us half to death, the least you can do is wait for proper discharge papers".

"I can't afford an overnight stay" Hank narrowed his eyes at Amelia "and I'm sure as shit not letting you foot the bill, when's the earliest I can leave?"

"Actually Lieutenant, you can" Connor tilted his head slightly, a small smile breaching his lips for a second "this is the KLCY, the cities new android specialised hospital, your stay here is free for as long as you need it". Hank groaned, throwing himself back to the pillow under him while his eyes fluttered gently shut again.

"Damn androids" he growled "making everything free and reliable". This brought a smile to Amelia's lips, relief still making its way slowly around her body allowing her once again to think freely. Hank tightened his grip on her hand, squeezing her comfortingly.

"Don't you two have a suspect to interrogate or something?" He barked, not even bothering to open his eyes "you know, instead of standing at my beside like I'm gonna die".

"We were worried" Amelia stood.

"Yeah, yeah and now you know I'm fine – go do your job" a smile played on Hank's lips as he opened a single eye, giving Amelia's hand one final squeeze before she slipped herself from under him.

"Yes, boss" she mocked a solute.

"Ah, I could get used to hearing you say that again" he chuffed. Amelia turned to leave, squeezing her frame around Connor who remained stationed beside Hank, his feet almost stuck to the floor.

"Shouldn't you be going with her?"

"Lieutenant –".

Hank cut his partner off cleanly "I'm fine Connor, just a bit scratched up". Connor dropped his head to the floor, not wanting to leave Hank's side despite the mans persisted protests. The androids mouth fell open, words refusing to meet his lips as he stood there; instead he chose movement, turning on the balls of his feet and making for the curtain. He'd reached it, a hand holding the material to duck through as Hank's coughed words met his ears.

"Connor".

The android turned dropping the curtain.

"You're going to need to go feed Sumo for me".

Nodding Connor turned once more.

"And thank you" Hanks words soothed Connor's ears "you saved my life out there".  
"

Just completing my mission" Connor jibbed, smiling opening at the Lieutenant. One thing Connor had learned about the Lieutenant was that these moments were few and far between.

"Now go on –get".

Connor turned, pulling back the curtain as he stepped out into the hallway of the hospital the relic of a smirk still playing at his mouth.

Back at the station, Detective Reed was already waiting. He leaned against his desk; arms folded with a frown etched against his features; something that vanished as Amelia approached.

"He's not talking" Gavin shrugged "we've tried everything, he won't cut a deal and I'd bet we could send him to the chair before he gave up any contact's he has to red ice dealers". Connor eyed Amelia with worry creasing his brow, his brain trying to formulate a reason why she would brief Reed on their looking for red ice dealers. Amelia nodded, eyes fixed only on Gavin as he spoke.

"Have you tried putting pressure on him with a felony murder charge?"

Gavin raised an eyebrow "we booked him for assault – Hank was stabilised at the scene".

"He doesn't know that" Amelia steeled. Gavin widened his eyes, not so much shocked by Amelia's harsh tones but, impressed. Tipping his head slightly, he shrugged.

"You could try it".

"I'd rather you did, I'm too close to this one".

"I'll do it" Connor spoke up, looking from Amelia to Gavin with a look that said 'just try to stop me'.

"I was at the scene, I know more details. I'll be more effective". For a second, Amelia could have sworn she was talking to nothing but a robot as Connor's joints stiffened; maybe if she had been around a little longer, she would have sensed it was nothing but, Connor's mistrust of Gavin pushing him to step in. The detective raised his eyebrows but, said nothing. Instead he simply opened up an arm, gesturing for Connor to lead their way. Amelia and Gavin fell into step behind, only to separate once again as Connor pressed his hand against the metal touchpad to enter the interrogation room. Next door Amelia comfied herself in one of the numerous chairs, eyes focused ahead as Connor gently pulled away the chair to confront Pedro. The scraping of the chair across the floor signalled Gavin's closeness although, it did little to pull away Amelia's attention.

"So, what's Hank and this robot got that I haven't, huh?" Gavin directed the question at Amelia but, failed to meet her eye.

"I've known the lieutenant for a very long time and he was involved in the Red Ice Squad, he's perfect for the job" she spoke slowly not allowing him to draw her away from Connor's line of questioning.

"I could consult, looks like a big case you're working on" he seemed to note her disinterest, orienting himself more directly toward her as if that would call upon her.

"I worked along side the red ice dealership case for months, I could be useful".

Amelia's head snapped sideways "and how far did you get in those few months?"

"Guaranteed we didn't get the break through we wanted but, with a big player like you in the game we could crack it".

"You think?" Amelia flicked up her eyebrows, the whites of her eyes glittering slightly.

"I think we'd make a good team, yeah" Gavin nodded, confident with his line of persuasion. Amelia laughed lightly, the noise barely filling the air around her.

"In the interest of maintaining good relationships between myself and the department, I'll keep you in mind". Evidently, Gavin saw this as a win a smirk appearing on his lips.

"I knew I'd bring you around" he spoke, raking his eyes once again over Amelia's bent figure as she leaned forward watching Connor intently through the glass again.

"Need I remind you that I far outrank you, Detective?" Speaking out of the side of her mouth, Amelia could see Gavin's expression twist without looking. He lent back into his chair, legs spread with his attention fixed against Amelia's cheek rather than the interrogation taking place in the room opposite.

"No" he flicked his tongue over his lips "but, you can if you want to". Shivers erupted down Amelia's spine making her cringe however, the biting remark primed and ready at her teeth was cut off by the slam of a door. Moments later, Connor appeared his features plain and unreadable.

"The suspect will not talk – I'm sorry Agent".

"Well, I could have told you that" Gavin snorted. Connors eyes didn't waver, continuing in their line toward Amelia who simply stood under his gaze.

"Well that's too bad" her voice was flat "since you're so anxious to help, you can book and charge him Gavin – I trust you won't mind the extra paperwork and I'll review the case with you at a later date". Connor narrowed his eyes but, stayed silent. Standing himself, Gavin faced Amelia ignoring the android stood in the doorway.

"It's a date" he smarmed. Giving him nothing but, a smile in return Amelia pushed past the detective his shoulders almost skimming her chest as he remained central in the room.

"Do you need dropping off anywhere before I call it a day, Connor?" Amelia felt Gavin's eyes dig into her back but, continued un-phased.

"As a matter of fact I do, if you wouldn't mind Agent Hart" Connor locked eyes with Reed, sure that if Gavin had it his way, his stare would have melted him. Luckily, Connor was made of a metal alloy with a much too high melting point.

"It's no problem at all" Amelia smiled, and with that Gavin was left alone, with only the slamming door for company.

Once outside, having left Gavin behind, Connor found his jaw unlock itself.

"You're not really going to let Detective Reed in on the case, are you?" Amelia snorted, the clicking of her heels as she descended the steps out of the precinct breaking the laughter that followed from her lips.

"No" she stated "but, guys like that are easier to deal with if they think they're getting their own way". In taking the information, Connor opened his mouth one more time to speak slipping into the passenger side of Amelia's car as a question breached his lips.

"I detected increased pheromones given off by Detective Reed while he was in the room with you, do you intend to have sex with him? Because I believe this might be a bad idea"

Amelia choked on air, casting openly surprised eyes toward Connor who was in the process of buckling his seatbelt. He met her laughing with only a cool look, confusion knitting his brow.

"Oh, wow…" Amelia wiped away tears with index fingers "you're serious". Connor continued to stare, the unanswered question hanging lifeless in the air between them.

"God no, Connor I do not intent to sleep with that prick of a detective".

"I think that decision is for the best" the words fell from him softly, his eyes finally dropping from Amelia "now if you would be kind enough, I would like to go to the Lieutenants house, he has requested that I feed Sumo". Amelia started up the car, clearing the last of the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"That dog's got to be getting old now" Amelia gently pressed on the accelerator, forcing the car forward and in the direction dictated by Connor "I remember when he first got him, he was just this tiny bundle of fur".

"Do you have a dog, Agent Hart?" Connor paused before adding "take the next left and continue straight".

Amelia threw eyes sideways before turning the car, sighing deeply "no, I'd love one…I just, I don't have much time and it'd be cruel to leave it alone while I'm at work so much".

"Right turn here" Connor pointed to a turning.

"So how long have you been working with the department?" Amelia caught the LED on Connor's temple cycle from blue to yellow and back again steadily.

"I was given to the department in November of last year to assist with the deviant case although, that didn't go exactly as planned" Connor spoke through what Amelia assumed to be embarrassment, clearing his voice before adding "take the next left and we will have arrived".

"It didn't go as planned but, maybe it was better that way" Amelia turned the car slowly as she peered out of the window wondering if she would be able to pick out Hank's dwelling from looks alone. Her assessment of her surroundings was halted, rather harshly, by the break pedal of her car being forced to the floor. Being thrown forward, thoughts raced through her head at speeds unknown to man – it hadn't been her who had caused the car to stop. She looked to Connor, presumably the culprit of their sudden stop, only to be directed forward by his outstretched arm.

"Sumo" Connor opened the car door, unfolding his limbs as he exited calling the dogs name twice more before he attained its attention. Plodding playfully toward the android, Sumo rested his head on Connor's hand as he scratched him, wrapping fingers around the dog's collar to prevent further unsupervised excursions. With a creased brow, Connor indicated the lieutenant's house, gingerly leading the gigantic dog toward the car, depositing him in the back seat.

"I take it Hank doesn't just let his dog wonder the streets these days" Amelia started the car once more, crawling forward and towards the house indicated by Connor – there'd been a break in alright. The door swung wide open, almost entirely off its hinges, exposing the carnage inside.

"He does not" Connor had closed the door on Sumo, walking with careful steps toward the house, keenly reaching for the weapon tucked into the waist band of his jeans. It didn't take long for Amelia to join him. They stood before the house, guns drawn, co-ordinating themselves before pressing forward with Connor reaching the door first.

"I've notified the DPD about the break-in" Connor spoke almost silently, his words only just reaching Amelia before she nodded stepping into the house. Inside had been ran-sacked, the couch had been tipped, the insides pouring out over the floor along with the remains of the TV that had been tipped and now lay dead on its face. The kitchen hadn't fared much better, with the fridge having been thrown forward, showering food products across the floor, joined by the smashed remains of the micro-wave and toaster.

"It's clear" Amelia spoke loudly, calling in Connor from the porch. Turning she travelled down the hallway exposing the bedroom and bathroom to be much in the same state. Whoever had been here had long since gone. Tucking away her gun, Amelia placed her hands on her hips surveying the mess in front of them. There was not a single item of furniture that had been left unbroken, not an object that hadn't been flung from its place, many of them smashed. In front of her Connor bent a knee, his hands reaching for something nestled under half a smashed plant pot.

"Don't touch that!" Amelia snapped "it's a damn crime scene". Connor retrieved his item, what appeared to be a picture, and looked back to Amelia with innocence echoing in bright eyes.

"I'm an android" he reminded her "we do not have finger prints therefore, I cannot contaminate evidence. I just thought Hank would appreciate me retrieving this". He turned the picture over to Amelia, her hands wrapping it neatly. The face of a boy smiled up at her from the paper, his blue eyes a perfect replica of how the Lieutenants had looked all those years ago. A sword thrust itself through her gut then, a barb so vicious it almost winded her. She'd been on shift with Hank the day of Cole's birth, damn she had been the one to cover his shift as he rushed from the precinct to the near-by hospital ready to welcome his new bundle of joy into the world. After the accident, she'd sent flowers, her condolences written on cardboard and her deepest apologies that she couldn't come home just yet but, that if Hank needed her, all he had to do was call: he never did. Nodding weakly at Connor, she handed him back the picture that he slipped neatly into a back pocket.

"Yeah – yeah, he would".


End file.
